


everything

by dolphinsqueaks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinsqueaks/pseuds/dolphinsqueaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kei doubts himself and Tadashi is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything

**Author's Note:**

> teen only for bad words, it is very tame.   
> i dont even know if this really counts as angst, maybe a little but eh. sorry if this comes across as ooc? i kind of just wanted to show how tsukki might act differently with yamaguchi!

It’s late. The sky is dark with thick, rolling clouds, blotting out the ever-comforting presence of stars and the soft shine of the moonlight; rain thrashes at window panes, collectively whispers through the night as it hits paving stone and tarmac.

11:06 pm. For Tadashi, it’s late.

He’s tossing and turning in bed, DS in hand despite his weariness. Sleep isn’t coming easy, especially not with the harshness of the rain, and he thinks that perhaps the intense light of the screen and the soft electronic hum of the speakers will lull him to sleep. 11:21, he thinks he might have it, but then his phone blares a familiar and very specific ringtone.

Worrying in itself; Tsukki never calls.

Tadashi untangles himself from his covers and stumbles in the direction of his phone. Before he’s even put the thing to his ear, he’s accepted the call with a clumsy tap of his thumb.

“Tsukki?” he asks in lieu of a greeting. The immediate response is a deep sigh from the other end, with static quality due to the speakers.

“You were probably trying to get to sleep,” the other murmurs, “Sorry.”

“No, don’t worry. I wasn’t quite there yet,” the brunet chuckles, then in a more serious tone asks, “What’s up?”

“Ah…” There’s a long pause, like Tsukki was still unsure of his decision to call. Tadashi frowns as he shuffles back over to his bed and perches on the edge of it, patiently in wait of whatever it was his best friend had to say. A few more minutes of silence pass and Tadashi considers prompting, but of his own accord Tsukki says: “Do you think what Hinata did was selfish?”

The brunet blinks, taken aback. What Hinata did? Did he mean the training camp? “Maybe a little, why?”

“Because I’ve never met anybody so self-centred in my life who’s so easily excused for it.”

Again, Tadashi is lost for words. No matter how many times he opens his mouth, he can’t get out a good response. But it seems Tsukki isn’t quite finished, so he waits once again.

“It’s just,” another pause, “He did something absolutely _asinine_ and still partially got what he wanted.”

Tadashi pouts again. “Sure, Tsukki, but I didn’t think you cared about Hinata?”

Complete and utter silence, tension practically palpable. “I thought that, too.”

It’s the quietness of Tsukki’s voice that’s really alarming – it’s soft and filled with raw emotion, taking a tone entirely different to any Tadashi has ever heard out of the blond’s mouth before. He waits and waits and waits, but he just can’t and feels the need to say something.

“So?”

A shaky breath reaches Tadashi’s ear over the receiver. “I hate him,” Tsukki says lowly, in a way that tells Tadashi he’s doing everything in his power to keep his voice level. “I hate that he gets what he wants, even though he does stupid shit all the time. I hate that because he’s part of the freak duo, he’s suddenly some prodigy, and that’s his excuse for his stupidity, that’s why people see value in him,” his voice is all venom, and when he pauses it’s like he’s supressing the anger threatening to spill over. Then comes that softness, that tone that squeezes Tadashi’s heart, “I hate that he steals the spotlight wherever he goes.”

It comes across as a confession.

“That’s not – ”

“It doesn’t matter what I do, or what anyone does, for that matter. Even though he isn’t especially talented on his own, he’s all anyone cares about. Even in the Shiratorizawa match, even when I shut down their _fucking ace_ , the _coach himself_ was focused on Hinata,” the other spits. Nasty, nasty, this is getting into nasty territory, if Tadashi doesn’t stop him he’s going to say something— “I’m nothing compared to him.”

What?

“What?”

“I said I’m fucking nothing, I’m forced back into the shadows because the spotlight’s on him,” Tsukki sounds hysterical, Tadashi is kind of scared, “I was the only one invited to that training camp but he still decided, ‘you know what? This is for me even if I didn’t get invited, because I’m the most important person in the world!’ And guess what happened, Yamaguchi? He still managed to become the centre of attention, because he snuck in, made a mess of things and still got to stay! The best part? The coach still focused on him mostly even though he was ‘just the ball boy’!”

“Tsukki—”

“That whole week! I don’t think that coach’ll remember my name. I don’t think anyone ever will. There’s always someone better, and I’m never going to be anything because Hinata is already everything.”

“Tsukki—!”

“Sometimes I feel like Hinata is purposely targeting me, like he knows it’s ruining me, and that it’s slowly making me hate myself more and more. I was already a mess to start, might as well make it worse, right?”

His voice is wavering and slowly the venom is seeping out of it, evolving into what can only be described as tiredness.

“Please, Tsukki, _listen_ —”

 “I just want to be worth something, Yamaguchi.”

When Tsukki’s voice cracks Tadashi is mortified.

“Tsukki?”

The only response he gets is a quiet, muffled sob and an accompanying sniffle. He feels his chest constrict, his stomach churn, a lump form in his throat.

“Sorry—” Tsukki says, his voice sounds foreign, watery and punctuated by sharp intakes of breath after repressed sobs. “I sound s-so laughable right now—”

“I’m coming over, so hold on,” Tadashi tells him, ignoring the immediate protest and hanging up before he can be convinced otherwise.

He’s out the door in mere minutes, having only slipped shoes on for the trip. No factor outweighs Tadashi’s need to comfort Tsukki; the time doesn’t matter, the rain doesn’t matter; hell, even Tsukki’s own opinion doesn’t matter.

Half-shouting ‘Tsukki!’s when outside his house is enough to get the blond’s attention and the door opens a sliver before Tadashi, only revealing the artificial light of the hallway to him. The brunet slips in and doubles over, breathing hard and dripping. There’s mention of a towel and Tsukki disappears momentarily, only to return with what he had just promised. Tadashi accepts it gratefully, and when he deems himself dry enough to not drench the entire house he throws his arms around Tsukki and hugs him tight.

“Yamaguchi, you’re drenched—”

“You need this and you know it.”

To Tadashi’s surprise, the single statement shuts the taller up, and he accepts the hug even if he does just stand awkwardly and take it. Leftover sniffles further goad Tadashi, and so he nuzzles into the crook of Tsukki’s neck and tries to hug a little _better_ , if possible.

The brunet pulls away, though still firmly grips the other by the shoulders, and tells him sternly, “You are absolutely everything, Tsukishima Kei.”

Tsukki blinks still red-rimmed eyes, looking absolutely baffled. Tadashi can’t help the giggle that bubbles up at his expression. This earns a very slight tilt of the head, which Tadashi finds even more endearing.

“But I’m not?” Tsukki says with a very subtle frown, “I don’t think you get it. I’m forgettable.”

“Forgettable?”

The taller hums. He looks solemnly down at the ground. “There’s not much point of me.”

“What’s the point of anyone?”

“To be something.”

“Then what are you?”

“Nothing.”

Tadashi frowns. “But you so are something! Tsukki, you are hilarious, very talented, scary smart, and handsome in a way that is otherworldly.”

Tsukki’s cheeks become pink. “Shut up, you could be describing anyone—”

“But I’m not! I’m describing you!”

“None of that matters, though!” Tsukki retorts, and Tadashi can tell he’s getting frustrated, “I don’t matter!”

The brunet lets go of the other’s shoulders to begin counting on his fingers as he begins to list; “If I never met you I would still be getting bullied. I probably wouldn’t have any friends. I probably wouldn’t have had the courage to join a sports team in high school. We wouldn’t have won the Shiratorizawa match without you. You make our team stronger due to your height.” He could go on, but he can tell Tsukki is uncomfortable from the way he avoids eye contact and wrings his hands in front of him.

“That stuff could’ve happened without me—”

“But it couldn’t, Tsukki,” Tadashi whines, annoyed at not being able to convey his point strongly enough. “It doesn’t matter if you don’t become a world renowned volleyball player when Hinata might someday, _you will still have made an impact_. Even famous Hinata would remember you, I bet!” he gushes, “And if anything, I could never ever forget you. You’re too important.”

Tsukki stands stiffly, staring blankly down at the ground. Tadashi feels as though he may have overdone it, but if he got his message across he doesn’t really care. He just wants Tsukki to feel as worthy as he should.

It takes a few minutes, within which Tadashi fidgets, but Tsukki finally responds, or at least,  _moves_. Gentle honey eyes find chocolate brown, and a soft, unguarded smile graces the taller’s face – crooked and toothy and _genuine_ – then tells Tadashi, “You’re the _most_ important. I don’t deserve you.”

If hearts could physically explode due to an overload of emotion, Tadashi is pretty sure it must feel like this. Not only does his heart feel like it’s going to break through his rib-cage, but his stomach is doing somersaults.

“I-I don’t deserve _you_ , that smile was s-so— _angelic_! And—”

Tadashi throws his hands over his mouth immediately. Tsukki’s cheeks are tinted a very pretty pink, the tips of his ears in a similar state, betraying his ever-stoic face and leaning towards abashed. “Angelic?” he asks softly.

“W-well! It’s only natural, since you’re so pretty—” _Shut up!_

“Is this part of your pep talk?”

“It wasn’t supposed to be!” Tadashi squeaks. Tsukki tries to stifle a snicker behind his hand, but to no avail – he ends up laughing (and snorting! As if Tadashi’s heart needed the snorting!) for a solid minute or so, then looks to Tadashi as his giggles die out.

“I’m glad I called you, Yamaguchi,” he says, and his voice sounds near back to normal. Tadashi smiles and brings a hand up to rub at the back of his neck.

“I’m glad you’re glad,” the brunet responds sheepishly.

With this the two fall into a somewhat comfortable silence, until Tsukki steps forward and presses his lips a little sloppily to Tadashi’s for a split-second.

“For calling me pretty,” he justifies.

Tadashi’s brain short circuits, so he just sort of stares at Tsukki. Heat slowly rises to his cheeks until there’s an unbearable burn, and he can tell he’s blushing so hard Tsukki must feel the heat emanating from his cheeks alone.  The blond smirks, which is so _Tsukki_ , and grabs Tadashi’s (clammy, it’s clammy, shit) hand to drag him towards his room.

“I’m tired, and you might as well stay over,” he gets told whilst still being dragged. He simply nods. “But I can’t be bothered to get the futon out, just share with me.” Nod, nod.

Before being given permission to fling himself onto Tsukki’s bed, Tadashi is forced to change out of his still damp pyjamas (‘you’ve probably already caught a cold, you know’) and into a t-shirt of the other’s. Once this is done, he gladly flops onto the blond’s bed and entangles himself in the bedsheets, later accepting Tsukki’s weight atop him as he also decides he will flop onto the bed, despite Tadashi's presence.

It’s a little surprising when Tsukki doesn’t move off of Tadashi’s chest, though he assumes it’s due to tiredness (and Tadashi couldn’t blame him). Feeling courageous, the brunet brings his arms around the other’s waist in a loose hug, and feels absolutely ecstatic when the gesture is accepted - more so when it’s returned in the form of Tsukki bringing a hand up to place at the crook of Tadashi’s neck.

“Hey,” Tsukki murmurs into Tadashi’s chest once they’ve settled, “Thank you. I feel, kind of, _something_ , now. Sort of.”

Tadashi positively beams, and he doesn’t care if he looks goofy.

“I’m glad, Tsukki,” he whispers, then leans down to kiss the other on the forehead. “We’ll get it to everything.”

It’s late. It’s really late.

Tadashi’s eyelids begin to droop, the bundle of warmth snuggled up to his chest making him drowsy. Finally, he feels himself falling asleep, and at the thought he smirks to himself. _Looks like we both fixed some problems, huh, Tsukki?_


End file.
